De otra manera no sería yo
by LaUrIsHa-just me
Summary: [Songfic oneshot] Harry tiene un gran peso sobre sus hombros. La presión lo abruma. ¿Qué lo hará sentir mejor? R


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y locaciones son de J.K. Rowling y la canción "Voces del tiempo" es de No Te Va Gustar.**

De otra manera no sería yo

Harry se despertó abruptamente y respiró hondo. Se fijó la hora en su reloj: las tres y media de la madrugada. Otra vez había tenido una pesadilla. Otra vez había soñado con los gritos de su madre antes de morir. Y como tantas veces esa semana se puso a pensar que los extrañaba. A los tres. ¿Cómo no iba a extrañar a Sirius? A lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre¡claro que lo iba a extrañar! Y a James. ¡Lo que hubiera dado Harry para conocer a su padre! Y Lily... le debía su vida a ella. Gracias a Lily él estaba allí en su cama. La tristeza lo invadió otra vez. Cada vez se hacía más difícil estar solo, cada vez le dolía más.

_Voces del tiempo llegan, invaden tu interior._

_Tantos solos, un cuento más ingrato de dolor._

_¿Para qué fingir?_

_Siendo tan difícil estar solo._

-Debo ser fuerte.- se repitió. Después de todo, dependía de él el futuro de la población mágica. Debía ser fuerte, debía enfrentar a Voldemort. Si Harry perdía (o sea si moría) el mundo mágico estaría perdido y mucha gente fallecería. Pero no. Harry debía ser fuerte. Debía enfrentarse al mago oscuro. Debía parar la masacre. Debía detener la violencia. Él, más que nadie sabía que la violencia no te lleva a ningún lado.

_Ya ha llegado el tiempo: la sangre dejará de correr a ríos._

_Vas a salir, vas a encontrar tu voz._

_Nada se logra con tu violencia, ni se logrará._

Harry no aguantaba más. Todo ese peso en sus hombros, todo ese dolor. Se sentía perdido, se sentía agotado. Ya no podía más. Se volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente recibió una lechuza de Hermione preguntándole por qué hacía una semana que no les hablaba. El chico sonrió irónicamente. Ya no soportaba más el peso de sus obligaciones. Dentro de poco iba a explotar y ¿sus amigos se preocupaban porque no les había mandado una condenada carta?

_Me pierdo en el aire, como lágrima que triste cae al río._

_Si yo me encierro, si no te llamo es que no puedo más._

Esa tarde llovió y "El Niño que Vivió" rememoró momentos de su vida. O mejor dicho, recordó unos gritos que lo atormentaban. Unos gritos que decían algo parecido a: -_¡A Harry no¡Por favor, a Harry no!_- Y lloró. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. El chico se mimetizó con la lluvia; los dos estaban llorando. Esa voz femenina seguía latente en su corazón, hiriéndole y sintió que de alguna forma, su madre estaba allí, con él. No en la forma en que el chico hubiera querido, pero igual estaba ahí. Eso lo reconfortó, apenas, pero lo reconfortó al fin y al cabo y eso es lo que cuenta.

Pensó como cada noche después de las pesadillas, que debía ser fuerte. Debía ser fuerte por _ella_. Debía encontrar el valor, debía encontrar la forma, debía encontrar la voz para enfrentar a Voldemort. Debía salir de su habitación, debía dejar de encerrarse en el dolor y esforzarse en derrotar a su enemigo.

_Llora la lluvia, se moja el recuerdo y la brisa se llena de ti._

_Vas a salir, vas a encontrar tu voz._

En cinco minutos ya se había bañado, vestido y se había aparecido a La Madriguera, donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

Ni bien la Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta el chico se abalanzó hacia el estar, donde era sumamente probable que estuvieran Ron y Hermione. No se había equivocado, estaban los dos allí. Harry se paró enfrente de los dos y comenzó a hablar:

-Lo siento- dijo

-Últimamente no he sido tan sincero como se merecían.- continuó.

-Todo lo que pasó estos años fue demasiado para mí. –

-Ir a Hogwarts fue genial porque los conocí a ustedes, pero al descubrir un montón de cosas de mi pasado y mi futuro, y tantas muertes de gente que quiero... no me han hecho mucho bien y lo... siento porque sé que también les afecta mi forma de ser.-

Como el chico vio que sus amigos estaban esperando que terminara su discurso, lo finalizó.

-Sé que no he sido muy buen amigo este tiempo, pero significaría mucho para mí y sería una fuente muy grande de fuerza que ustedes- dijo mientras miraba a Ron y a Hermione –que ustedes me acompañaran en la búsqueda por el alma de Voldemort.-

_Perdón, de frente voy, _

_De otra manera no sería yo._

_La verdad es que el tiempo no nos ha hecho bien,_

_Nada iguala lo que quiero yo de ti._

_----------------------_

¡Gracias por leer este fic! Díganme que opinan a través de un review. Como ya lo mencioné en el disclaimer, la canción "Voces del tiempo" es de No Te Va Gustar.

Los quiere.

_Laura_


End file.
